


Trips With You

by strawberryschaos



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Communication, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Honestly they're just the best, Implied/Referenced Sexual Activity, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Peraltiago, Road Trip, Vacation, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, very minor but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: Jake and Amy pack for and take a road trip to a cabin in the forest. Of course they bicker the whole time as always, but they're in love despite anything.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 19





	Trips With You

Jake woke up at a normal human hour. Amy, however? Had clearly been awake for hours, was fully dressed, had her makeup complete, and she was folding and packing her suitcase for their trip for the fourth time. Jake? He still hasn’t packed. 

“What in living shit, Ames? When on earth did you get up? Check-in isn’t until two this afternoon, why are you… totally ready to go? It’s nine in the morning.” 

“You just woke up and you’re sassing my levels of preparation already? God, Peralta,” Amy smiled at him as she stood up from her suitcase and approached him. 

Jake rolled his eyes playfully at her as he got out of their bed. “Look, you’re kind of a control freak. Cute control freak, but control freak.” 

Amy shook her head, then had a realization and looked around the room. “You haven’t packed yet.” 

“Well…” Jake scratched the back of his neck and gave her a stupid grin. 

“Jake! We could leave any minute! How are you not packed yet!” 

“Amy, it’s a weekend trip to a cabin in the woods. Nobody’s even going to be there but you and I. I could spend the whole time in my underwear and you’d be the only one to know. And you’d probably be happy.” 

“I wouldn’t be happy when you got frostbite. It’s December, might I remind you,” Amy shook her head at him yet again, “get your bag and start packing, idiot.” 

Jake muttered something about ‘control freak’ as he crossed to their closet and wrestled out his duffel bag. Amy watched him as she returned to her suitcase, folding the last couple of sweaters and squishing them into the bag. 

Jake turned to her while he pulled flannel from the closet. “We are leaving the city for two days, Ames. Why are you packing the whole dresser?” 

“Do you want the preparedness lecture again?” Amy smirked at his rapid head-shaking, nonchalantly shoving the lid of her suitcase down as hard as she could, fighting the tension on the zipper. 

“Is that… an overpacked suitcase?” Jake asked her with a knowing smirk.

“Absolutely not, Peralta. The suitcase is absolutely fine. No overpacking whatsoever. None… at… all!” Amy grinned triumphantly as the last several inches of her zipper closed. “See. If it was overpacked it wouldn’t have shut so well.”

Jake rolled his eyes and tossed a pair of jeans into his backpack. “Well, I have clothes now. Do you want to leave way too early? Don’t answer that, I know it’s yes.” 

Amy smiled. “You’re right, but pack your toiletries too. You’re brushing your teeth even at a cabin in the woods.” 

“Okay, mom,” Jake grinned and ducked into the bathroom, returning with exactly one item (that being a very beat-up toothbrush). 

Amy sighed, but decided that getting into the car was better than arguing about packing again. “Okay, let's get in the car. Between stopping for breakfast, possible traffic, and the distance to the cabin, we should be there around two thirty.” 

“What? The cabin is not five hours away, Ames. Let’s go to a restaurant for breakfast. It’ll kill time, since I know you’re dying to leave the house,” Jake joked, trying to pick up Amy’s suitcase and failing horribly. “What did you pack, rocks?!” 

An hour and a half later, they were headed out towards the airBNB cabin. Jake was behind the wheel and Amy was fighting with the AUX cord, having already been trying for fifteen minutes. “Jake, why is your car such a broken trash heap?” 

“Uh… because I had no money to replace the car I sold to pay Terry back?” 

Amy gave him a look of frustration. “You remember how your finances stress me out.” 

Jake grinned stupidly at her. “Yeah, I’m kind of a disaster. It’s why I have you.” 

“You are infuriating, Peralta.” 

An hour of car later, Amy had her forehead pressed against the window and her eyes shut. The AUX hadn’t worked, the radio was broken, and Jake hadn’t shut up the whole ride. It was somehow too quiet and too loud at the same time, and as much as she loved Jake, he drove her crazy sometimes. Usually on stressful days. She turned to face him slowly. “Jake. Babe. Please, for the love of god, shut up.” 

“Oh- okay, yeah. Sorry Ames. I know how noise is for you on busy days.” He gave her an apologetic smile and tossed her his phone. “Here, if you want to play music the speaker on this still works.” 

Amy smiled back at him. “Thanks, babe. Sorry if I’ve been obnoxious today. You know how I am when plans are happening.” 

“It’s no problem and you know it doesn’t bug me, you just want everything to go well. It’s sweet,” Jake replied, glancing over at her as he drove. 

“Eyes on the road, Peralta,” Amy teased, reaching over to rest a hand on his shoulder. 

They pulled up outside the cabin two hours later, checked into the airBNB, and brought their things inside. Jake dragged Amy’s suitcase in, insisting the whole way that it was no trouble and that the bag was totally not heavy. Amy watched him the whole way, chuckling as she carried his worryingly light backpack inside. She laughed as she watched Jake drop the suitcase two inches in the door, then grin happily as his arms shook. 

“You’re cute, Jake,” Amy commented quietly, somehow still a little awkward and blushy about the idea of dating Jake Peralta. 

Jake grinned at her. “You’re cute too, Amy. Now come on, we’ve got a middle of nowhere cabin to ourselves for two days.” 

Amy, of course, unpacked her entire suitcase immediately. Jake sat on the bed and watched her with increasing annoyance. “Ames, you’re taking forever,” he whined, pouting at her, “hot tub now? Please?” 

Amy chuckled, setting her makeup on the dresser. “Soon, Jake. You know you can go in the hot tub by yourself, right?” 

“That is not as fun as when you’re there and you know it,” Jake pouted, “come on Ames, please.”

Amy sighed and smiled at him, tucking her now-empty suitcase into a corner of the room. “Okay. Let me get changed, and then we can go out to the hot tub.” 

Jake pumped his fist in excitement, heading to the balcony to turn on the hot tub. 

It was much later that day, after dinner and once the stars were shining brightly. Jake has struggled with the fireplace until Amy gave in and took over, letting Jake handle the hot chocolate. Her first sip of the drink made her eyes widen. “Did you dissolve the powder in straight Baileys, or what?” 

Jake grinned at her. “Maybe. Maybe there’s the possibility of three more in the kitchen. Just have to find out.” 

“Why exactly three more? Oh… alright, I see how you want to play tonight, Peralta.”


End file.
